


You Give Good Love

by Mira_Kokoa



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Kokoa/pseuds/Mira_Kokoa
Summary: As much as I adore Glee, some things throughout the series bothered me...things not resolved, just disappeared so this is one such instance.  A different take on 3x17 (Dance With Somebody)Reviews/thoughts welcome!





	You Give Good Love

Where Do Broken Hearts Go

Author’s Notes:  
It was this time last year that I discovered Glee and all that accompanies it. As much as I love it and think the cast was phenomenally talented, there were certain lack of resolutions in many areas that were quite unrealistic-especially with Klaine (things not discussed, just “went away”) and I feel these things could affect Kurt and Blaine’s relationship in a myriad of ways, could be good or bad. Once such instance is in 3x17 (Dance with Somebody)-after Blaine sings his song in glee and Kurt considers it a break-up, is it the end of their relationship or can they learn to communicate and work through all the obstacles against them? There will be elements of canon included as well as some AU and my take on some things. Standard disclaimer-no own Glee, no money made and so forth. Reviews/criticisms or thoughts are welcome, I’ve been writing for a while, but life got in the way and I got out of it but am slowly getting back into it. No major warnings, a bit of angst and mentions of sex (nothing explicit though).

^^^^^^ ^^^^^^ ^^^^^^

An awkward silence fell over the usually noisy choir room of William McKinley High School as the final notes of a song faded away. Even the attempt of uncomfortable cheering of Santana Lopez (who all members of the assembled glee club would agree lacked a certain sense of decorum) quickly fell victim to the heavy silence. No one knew what to say, glances went everywhere around the room, but no one said a word.  
The silence was only broken by the sound of Blaine Anderson’s brisk footsteps during his exit from the choir room. Blaine did not meet the eyes of his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel was sitting on the second row of chairs, but he did notice tear tracks staining his pale face. The eyes that had followed Blaine’s admittedly dramatic exit from the room turned their focus to see Kurt’s reaction. If there was one thing (other than singing) that the New Directions members loved, it would be drama. And all the better if said drama involved the “mature” and most stable couple in the glee club. Kurt and Blaine had a great relationship, they all knew that fights and disagreements happened, but they were generally kept out of the gossip mill and settled out of the group’s prying eyes.  
Kurt shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of his supposed friends, before grabbing his bag from the floor and making his own exit from the choir room. Kurt took a steadying breath, leaning against the wall, once the door had closed behind him, hiding him away from the curious and somewhat judgmental stares. Thankfully, Glee was after school, so the normally bustling hallway was empty. He scrubbed his cheeks with his sleeve, trying to stop the tears that continue to fall. With a last fortifying breathe and swipe of his eyes, Kurt pushed away from the wall to scurry down the empty hall before the rest of the glee club came out and attempted to talk to him. As Kurt headed toward the exit, he missed the hazel-eyed shadow standing in the darkened doorway of a classroom watching him, fighting back tears of his own.  
Blaine stayed in the darkened classroom doorway until he heard the closing of the exit doors at the end of the hall behind Kurt before he headed to the exit himself. Since his car was parked three spots away from Kurt, Blaine waited until Kurt had reached his black Navigator, thrown his bag in the bag and climbed in and drove completely out of the lot before walking to his own Prius. At the intersection of the parking lot and the road, Blaine debated before turning away from his own home in North Lima and following the familiar route to Whitman Lane, only a short drive away. As he approached the Hummel’s home, he saw that Kurt’s was the only vehicle in the drive. ‘Burt’s still in D.C., Finn’s still at Glee Club, and Carole must be at work’ he thought, and Blaine parked his blue Prius behind the SUV. He saw the driver’s door open and Kurt get out. Usually Kurt would smile his large smile and usher Blaine inside (especially if said house was empty) but today he did not acknowledge the vehicle or driver parked behind his own. He threw his bag on his shoulder after grabbing it from the back seat, locked the vehicle and turned to walk up onto the porch, unlock the door and quickly disappeared into the house. As the door closed, more tears threated to fall down Kurt’s cheeks, waiting to see if there would come a knock on the door. On the one hand, he wanted to ask Blaine why he had humiliated him by singing a break-up song to him in front of the whole glee club, but on the other hand he feared the answers to those very same questions. It was only a couple of minutes later (though Kurt would swear it was much longer) he heard a vehicle start up and drive away. He glanced out of the window next to door to no longer see Blaine’s car parked in the drive. He slid down the door as the tears began to fall in earnest down his cheeks.  
Staring at the closed door, Blaine once again fought back tears. This was the first time since meeting Kurt that he felt unwelcomed at the Hummel home. Blaine had attended dinners, game nights, movie nights and more here, even before he and Kurt were dating. This had come to feel like Blaine’s second home (and in many ways more comfortable than his own). He lost the battle against the tears as he finally let himself think of how hurt Kurt must have been, no-must be. Blaine almost got out of the car to go to Kurt but froze when he saw the closed door. If Kurt had wanted to talk to him, wouldn’t he have left the door open or came to his car instead of just going inside, or at least give him a wave or something. He started the car, backed out of the driveway and began the drive to his own home. After he turned out of Kurt’s neighborhood, Blaine’s pulled into a grocery store parking lot and parked because his tears were affecting his vision. It took about five minutes and several tissues from the console between the front seats before he was able to continue the drive home.  
With a long sigh and a huff, Kurt picks himself up from his sitting spot in front of the door and grabbed his bag to head upstairs to his room before any of his family came home. He threw his bag onto his bed, placed his phone on his nightstand charger and selected some comfortable (yet fashionable) clothes before heading into his en suite bathroom to calm down and get himself presentable for dinner. He was sitting with his back against his headboard reading an assignment for his senior English class when a knock interrupted him. “Come in” he called, marking his place in the book, setting it down on the bed beside him as the door opened and his stepmother Carole poked her head into the room.  
“Dinner’s ready” she smiled, opening Kurt’s door “Since it’s just us, chicken salads. Finn is at Rachel’s for dinner and homework,” she laughed.  
“Okay” Kurt hopped off the bed, following her out the door and down the hall to the stairs.  
“How was school?” She asked, leading the way down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
“Same old teachers and work” Kurt shrugged and gave a half-smile.  
Carole stopped and looked at Kurt intently, her mother’s sense of trouble was on high alert. “Honey, are you having trouble at school again? We can- “  
“No!” Kurt interrupted, shaking his head vehemently. “No bullying. I swear, things have been better this year.” Carole nodded. For the first three years of high school (sophomore and junior years especially) Kurt been tormented by homophobic bullies, even transferring to a private school for a bit after his life was threatened. He had hidden the bullying from his father, not wanting to add more stress after his heart attack but it was eventually discovered. Once his father Burt was elected to Congress, his threat to sue the school board, school, principal and teachers was taken more seriously and the teachers actually watched out for the students before and after school and between classes.  
She nodded again but kept her eyes on Kurt as they sat down. “Something’s bothering you,” she said simply. Kurt had grown close to both Carole and her son Finn after her marriage to Burt, but she was astute, much more so than his father and it was much harder to get something past her.  
Kurt sighed “It’s just Blaine and I had a disagreement. We’ll work it out.”  
“Aww honey.” Carole joined him at the table where they both began to prepare their salads. “You know I’m here if you want to talk about it.” Kurt knew it would be up to him, Carole would not push him to talk, merely offer up her motherly comfort and leave the choice up to him, she wouldn’t force him.  
“I know, thank you, and I probably will. I just need some time to sort out my own thoughts first.” Kurt sighed.  
“That’s fine, honey” Carole nodded “Burt will be in from D.C. late Thursday evening, so Friday night dinner is definitely on this week.” She smiled at Kurt’s answering grin and the conversation moved to lighter topics as dinner continued, not that Kurt ate that much.  
Pulling into the driveway of his home, Blaine saw that only his mother’s car was in the garage, his father’s was gone. After he parked, he scooped up his school bag, locked the car and headed inside.  
“Blaine? That you?” His mother, Pamela Anderson came into the living room from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel.  
“Hi, mom.” He toed his shoes off and slid them against the wall next to the door. He kissed her cheek as she eyed him closely.  
“What’s wrong, Blaine? You look upset.” His cheeks and eyes, though no longer wet with tears, but were red and puffy.  
Blaine sighed and took a deep breath. “Kurt and I had a fight. It’s nothing.” He turned to head upstairs to his room, but his hand was grabbed and was led in the opposite direction to the couch.  
“Hhmm. What happened?” Pam asked, patting his knee.  
Blaine shook his head. “I just- I need to get my thoughts straight before I try to talk about it. Please, mom?” He looked at her with his big hazel eyes.  
Pam looked at her son. She knew he was upset, but she also knew Kurt was his first boyfriend, that both boys needed to learn how to work through things for themselves. “Okay, B. You know I’m here if you would like to talk, right?”  
Blaine nodded, “I know, mom. Thanks.” He stood from the couch. “I’m going to go clean up and start homework before dinner.”  
Pam stood to head back into the kitchen. “I’ll call you when dinner’s ready. It’s just us tonight, dad is out town until probably Saturday.” Business trips were not uncommon for the Andersons, Pam usually accompanied her husband but due to a meeting in town that could not be missed she had stayed home from this trip.  
Blaine was relieved he wouldn’t have to deal with his father for a few days, especially after today. He closed the door to his room and looked around. He could see traces of Kurt everywhere-in many of the pictures that were sitting on the shelves and nightstands around the room. Margaret Thatcher Dog (a gift from Kurt) was laying on Blaine’s bed next to his pillows. A scarf Kurt had left the previous weekend was draped over his chair next to his desk. It wasn’t the pictures or mementos that seemed to surround and overwhelm Blaine, it was the memories. Laughing while snuggling together on the bed listening to music or watching movies, or spending hours just talking. The bed-where they had shared their first time together and the many times since then they had explored each other’s bodies. Blaine threw his bag by his desk and grabbed some sweats before heading into the bathroom to shower. By the time his mother called him down to dinner, Blaine was presentable, and he headed down to dinner. Blaine didn’t say much during dinner, mostly pushing the food around on his plate. As soon as he could, he claimed he had homework to finish and headed back up to his room. After an hour of unsuccessful attempts to focus on homework, Blaine finally grabbed his phone and opened his texts. He wasn’t sure of what he could (or really should) say to Kurt after what happened, but he was regretting his rash actions of that afternoon.  
7:49 pm [to Kurt] Can we please talk?  
Kurt had headed back upstairs after helping Carole clean up after dinner and picked up his reading assignment once again when his phone pinged, alerting him to a text. He stared at the alert that the message was from Blaine yet did not open the message. What did it say? He sang a break up song, did he want to break up? Kurt knew he had felt humiliated at Blaine’s song choice in glee and so hurt. He hadn’t cheated! Yea, he had texted Chandler and allowed Chandler to text him it was silly and didn’t mean anything. He finally worked up his courage enough to actually open the message. Kurt got lost in his thoughts again before he finally responded.  
8:26 pm [to Blaine] I need time. We can talk tomorrow.  
Blaine had given up all pretenses of studying and was laying in bed with Margaret Thatcher Dog when his phone finally alerted him to an incoming text message. He quickly grabbed up his phone. He could understand wanting time to put jumbled thoughts into some kind of order before trying to talk.  
8:27 pm [to Kurt] Okay, tomorrow then.  
Blaine sighed. He had typed ‘I love you’ at the end of his message but erased it before sending the message, scared that Kurt would not respond in kind. He could see Kurt had read his message but sent no other messages.  
For the first time in over a year-and-a-half, there were no good night, sweet dreams, or I love you texts or phone calls between the two boys. Both tossed and turned, not sleeping -wondering of what the coming day would hold.

Kurt work up early after a night of very little sleep and gave up. He got up, showered and got ready to leave, deciding the largest non-fat mocha possible was necessary to survive the day. He could see Finn was still sleeping as he headed downstairs where Carole was dressed for work making breakfast. “Breakfast?” She asked as he came into the kitchen.  
“No, thank you” Kurt smiled. “Headed to The Lima Bean for the big guns.”  
Carole laughed, it wasn’t uncommon for Kurt to meet Blaine for coffee and breakfast before school. Even though Kurt looked as put together as he normally did, Carole didn’t miss the tiredness of Kurt’s eyes (nor their lack of usual sparkle) and the slight slouching of his posture, another rarity for Kurt. She hoped things would get better for her boys (yes, Blaine was considered one of her sons) and soon. “Okay. I’m going to wake Finn up.”  
That earned a true chuckle from Kurt as he placed a goodbye kiss on Carole’s cheek. Finn was not a morning person and he was not the easiest to drag out of bed in the mornings. Despite being a senior in high in school, Finn usually had to be forced out of bed or bribed with food by his mother to get him into the shower on time. “Bye! Have a good day!” he called as she headed up the stairs.  
“You too, hon!” she called back down before heading into Finn’s room.  
Kurt got into his Navigator and headed to his favorite coffee shop for caffeine. As early as he was, he knew the chances of meeting Blaine were pretty slim. Once he had his coffee, he drove to the nearby park to drink it and watch the sun come up until time for school.

After a night spent tossing and turning, Blaine knew that an extra-large medium drip would be necessary to clear the cobwebs away to function throughout the day. He dressed quickly, gelled his hair and headed out. His mother tried to fuss over him and get him to talk again. Once finally on his way, Blaine realized it was nearing the time he would usually meet Kurt when they would meet for coffee and a muffin or biscotti before school. As he pulled up to The Lima Bean, he scanned the vehicles parked, but didn’t see the familiar black Navigator-not that he expected to, honestly. Ten minutes later, armed with his own caffeine, Blaine headed to WMHS.

By the time Kurt was walking into school, he felt slightly more ready to face the day. He headed down the hall to his locker to get his books for his first classes. He unlocked the lock and opened the door and inwardly groaned.  
“Okay, white boy, spill!” Mercedes Jones, one of his best friends and fellow glee club members was standing next to his locker.  
“Hi, Mercedes.” Kurt continued to trade out the books and notebooks in his bag for the ones he would need for his first couple of classes this morning. He didn’t offer anything else.  
“Uh-huh, Boo. What’s up with you and Blaine?” She eyed Kurt carefully. Kurt could see the concern in her eyes but knew she was a notorious gossip. He usually had no problem sharing with his best friends when he needed advice, but he honestly didn’t know in this case.  
Kurt sighed “I don’t know, we haven’t talked yet. I don’t want to talk about it, either.” He shut the door of his locker to, as if to close the door on the topic and Mercedes knew that pushing would only make Kurt pull away more.  
“Okay, let’s get to homeroom then.” Mercedes linked her arm with Kurt’s as they walked down the hall, changing the conversation to lighter topics.

Blaine walked into the school not long before the morning bell rang. He was usually much earlier, if he didn’t come in with Kurt and walk him to his locker, he would meet him at his locker (which was down a different hall than Blaine’s). He honestly didn’t know if Kurt was expecting him to meet him this morning or not, so he figured saying running late would be a safe excuse to use. After grabbing the books for his first classes, Blaine entered his own homeroom just as the morning bell was ringing. He slipped into his seat, grateful to not be questioned by Tina Cohen-Chang who was seated next to him, watching him. After morning announcements, Blaine headed out of homeroom quickly, but was followed closely by Tina.  
“Blaine, are you okay?” Up close Tina couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under Blaine’s eyes, which were still a bit red and puffy.  
“I’m fine, Tina.” Blaine replied “Just gotta head to class, see you later.” He turned before Tina could say anything else and joined the crowd of students moving through the hall, heading to their respective classes. He didn’t want to be rude, but he didn’t want to talk to Tina, another of the glee club’s well-known gossips. In between classes, Blaine would often meet Kurt at his locker and walk with him to class when they had classes close together. They didn’t have any classes together, Kurt was a senior and Blaine a junior.  
It was odd to Kurt, not having Blaine show up at his locker with a smile to walk him to class and spend just a few minutes together as they could throughout the day. It was just one period to go until lunch and Kurt was back at his locker once again changing out books. He looked up and was surprised to see Blaine standing just a few feet away, looking down shyly, his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Hi” Kurt said, Blaine slowly raised his head to look at Kurt.  
“Hi” Blaine replied, not moving any closer to Kurt. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me or not” He didn’t add how much he had missed Kurt.  
Kurt couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under Blaine’s red eyes and how tired he looked. “I want to see you.” Blaine took a step closer to Kurt. “We really need to talk” Kurt sighed.  
“I know.” Blaine agreed. “I wish we could just get out of here.”  
“Hmph. Maybe we can.” Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I’m pretty sure Carole will be willing to call me out for the afternoon, think your mom would you?”  
Blaine smiled “Yea, I’m pretty sure she would. She was worried this morning.” He grabbed his own phone and after a couple of phone calls later were heading out the exit doors after a stop in the front office.  
As the two walked to the parking, not as closely as usual, Kurt spoke up. “Your mom’s home?”  
“Uh, yea. Dad’s gone till Saturday I think but mom didn’t go with him.”  
“Okay” Kurt nodded. “We can go to my house, Dad’s still in D.C., Finn’s here at school and Carole is at work so we can talk.”

“Sure” Blaine agreed. They each got into their vehicles and drove to the Hummel home.  
Once inside, placing his bag on the couch Kurt offered “Coffee?”  
“Sounds great” Blaine agreed and they both headed into the kitchen. Blaine sat at the table while Kurt busied himself making the coffee. They were both silent until Kurt set down across the table and placed a mug in front of Blaine. “Thank you” Blaine lifted the mug and inhaled the fragrant smell of coffee and cinnamon.  
“No problem” Kurt sipped from his own mug. “So, what was that yesterday?” He asked, to open the difficult discussion they knew was coming.  
Blaine took a deep breath. “I- I was upset you were texting that other guy.”  
Kurt looked at Blaine and sat his mug down on the table. “I get that Blaine, you sung a break-up song to me in front of the whole glee club. It was humiliating. Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to break up?” He didn’t bother to try and hide the hurt in his voice.  
“B-break up?” Blaine looked up at Kurt, surprise clearly evident on his face.  
“Think of the lyrics of the song, Blaine. “I’d rather be alone than unhappy. You’ve been distant and haven’t wanted to spend time with me lately. When’s the last time we were alone together? Scheduled make-out sessions.”  
“That’s not what I meant at all.” Blaine said quietly.  
“What did you mean then?” Kurt was honestly curious.  
“I-I just didn’t like you were texting that other guy and not me.” Blaine finally replied.  
“Like with Sebastian? You knew he had no respect for our relationship, yet still texted him-you even talked to him on the phone and met him for coffee.” Kurt was interrupted.  
“I didn’t like him though! I had no interest in dating him.” Blaine spoke quickly.  
“Yet you let him insult me repeatedly and didn’t stop talking to him until he slushied you. He disrespected our relationship and you allowed it.” When it seemed Blaine would speak again “Back to the topic. You’ve been distant lately, you have wanted to spend time together, much less be alone with me. I can understand your feelings being hurt because I was texting Chandler, but it was just silly pick up lines. It was all in fun and not serious and no, before you ask, I have no interest in dating him. I’ve tried here, Blaine. I’ve asked repeatedly what’s wrong, never receiving an answer, always being put off, now add the song it seems to me like you don’t want this anymore.” Kurt’s voice was strong until the last sentence, it broke as tears began to fall.  
“No” Blaine breathed. “I-I do w-want this” He sniffed and placed his head in the hands on the table trying to hold off his own tears. He heard the scrape of chair legs on the floor and a few second later he felt a gentle hand on his knee. He looked up to see Kurt kneeling beside him, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.  
“Then please, talk to me.” Kurt stood up and grabbed Blaine’s hand and head back into the living room and throw his bag to the floor and settle them both on the couch. He looked at Blaine, eyes shining “I don’t know what else to do.” His head dropped and tears started anew down his cheeks.  
It was after a small silence and a large swallow Blaine finally choked out “You- you- you’re leaving.”  
“What?” Kurt asked, confused.  
“In just a couple months. You’ll graduate and be off to NYADA and New York and I’ll still be here, alone. You’ll make new friends and have all these great experiences and I’ll just hold you back.” Blaine couldn’t stop his own tears at this point.  
“Oh, honey” Kurt moved and pulled Blaine into his embrace.”  
“All you keep talking about is New York or your NYADA audition, like you can’t wait to leave me.” Blaine continued. “I tried to be strong and let you go” he trailed off.  
“Look at me.” Kurt took Blaine’s face and gently met his eyes. “Yes, I am looking forward to getting out of Ohio, but I have never planned on leaving you behind. Is that why you’ve been so distant lately?” Blaine only nodded. “I wish you would have talked to me about how you were feeling.” He placed his forehead to Blaine’s “I hate that you were hurting.”  
“‘M sorry” Blaine mumbled, burrowing into Kurt’s embrace, his head laying on Kurt’s shoulder and collarbone, his warm breath tickling Kurt’s neck.  
Kurt sighed and rubbed Blaine’s back to comfort him. He had long seen past the confident persona Blaine presented to see the insecurities underneath. He knew that Blaine’s being gay was a major point of contention between him and his father and caused problems in his marriage with his mother. His mother loved him and supported him fully, his father didn’t. When Blaine has first come out to them, his father ignored him completely. It was about this time that Blaine had been attacked at a dance and once he finally admitted to being bullied, he was enrolled at Dalton Academy at his mother’s insistence. His father changed tactics at this point. Rather than ignore Blaine, he decided he could “cure” him of his gay phase. He took to criticizing Blaine every chance he got, nothing was good enough-all because he was gay, and he began to parade daughters of friends and colleagues in front of Blaine. Blaine hated and really felt bad that he caused tension in his parent’s marriage. His mother stood up for him against his father and refused to let him continue to criticize Blaine. He spent times up in his room, music turned up to drown out the yelling. It took a long time for Blaine to confide this to Kurt. It all came out when Kurt came over one evening right after he transferred from Dalton back to McKinley. He was with Blaine in his room when his father came home unexpectedly early from a trip. They were watching Rent when they heard yelling from downstairs, hateful slurs and put-downs from his father, his mother defending him and Kurt. Kurt looked over to see Blaine huddled on the bed, almost in a ball with tears in his eyes. It was obvious that his was a common occurrence and afterwards Kurt did all he could to create a safe place for Blaine at the Hummel’s home. His older brother Cooper hadn’t been much better. Cooper was very self-involved and used every opportunity to raise himself up, even if that meant putting others down. Their relationship was better now, but not perfect by any means.  
“Mom and dad have been fighting too, more than usual I think” Blaine finally added, not looking up at Kurt.  
“I’m sorry, B.” Kurt closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall yet again. He heard Blaine snuffle softly against him. “Hey, look at me.” He waited until Blaine’s hazel gaze met his to continue. “I have no intention of leaving you behind, if you don’t want to break up.”  
He was interrupted by Blaine tightening his embrace around Kurt “God no, I don’t want to break up. I never wanted that!”  
Kurt nodded and continued “Okay. But you must communicate with me. If you’re feeling alone or scared or something is bothering you, you have to tell me. I wish I could make things better for you with your dad and your parent’s marriage. I can’t, all I can do is make a safe place for you. You make a safe place for me too. We can do that for each other.” Blaine nodded.  
“I- will. And you do that for me you know. A safe place.” Blaine said. “All I could think of was you getting to New York and meeting him, or some other guy who’s more than just your high school boyfriend stuck back in Ohio.  
“I don’t foresee that happening. Yes, I will probably meet new people in New York. But you have to believe that I love you. I choose you, Blaine Devon Anderson. We could break up right now.” At that, Blaine tensed “But we aren’t. If we did, it would hurt for a long time, but we would survive it and eventually move on. We are here because we love each other, we choose each and no one else can change that.”  
“You’re right. I’m sorry about everything.” Soulful hazel eyes looked up to meet glass eyes. “I never meant to hurt you, Kurt.”  
“It’s okay, I know” Kurt tried to interject but Blaine kept going.  
“Thank you,” Blaine shook his head. “But I do want to apologize. I didn’t handle my feelings well and instead of dealing with them, talking and being honest I just tried to push them aside. I’m sorry for pulling away from you. I had so many chances to tell you how I was feeling when you asked but I didn’t. I’m sorry for getting upset about you texting him, when I did the same thing myself. I was just trying to be nice to him but mostly I’m sorry for embarrassing you and hurting you more by singing the song I did in glee club.”  
Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. “Thank you, for apologizing, for finally talking to me. I’m always here for you, no matter what, please don’t shut me out again.”  
“I won’t” Blaine promised. Neither could say who leaned in first but their lips met in a soft kiss that quickly grew in intensity. The space between them disappeared completely as they melted into each other, Blaine turned them to stretch out on the couch, Kurt laying under him. When the need for oxygen forced their panting lips apart, Blaine began placing small kisses along Kurt’s neck, telling him how much he loved him in both words and actions.  
Kurt shuddered in delight as Blaine’s teeth lightly scraped the sensitive area behind his ear. “Mmm” he gasped. As he shifted, he could feel Blaine hard against his thigh. “Want to- to go upstairs?” He managed to ask as Blaine continued his ministrations.  
Blaine looked down at Kurt, his normally glasz eyes were nearly black with arousal, but they were also filled with love. “Yes, so much” he nodded and whispered, moving to get up and help Kurt up from the couch. After making sure the front door was locked, the two boys quickly raced upstairs.  
An hour and-a-half later found the boys sated and freshly showered, laying on Kurt’s bed, legs intertwined, facing each other with arms around each other. Kurt glanced at the clock.  
“What?” Blaine asked, following Kurt’s gaze to the clock.  
Kurt smiled “nearly time for glee.” He almost laughed.  
“Yea” Blaine chuckled “Did you want to go?”  
Kurt scrunched his nose “uugghh. It’ll probably be uncomfortable. Hopefully it will blow over soon.” Knowing the members of the glee club, it wouldn’t be long until something new caught their interests and became the focus of their attention.  
“Yea, I’m really sorry about that. I let jealousy take over and really didn’t stop to think things through.” Blaine replied sheepishly. He seemed to get lost in thought.  
Kurt watched Blaine “It’s okay.” He smiled “It’ll blow over soon enough.”  
Blaine started untangling his legs from Kurt’s. “Let’s go to glee club.” He smiled. Kurt merely sighed and nodded, following Blaine off the bed.  
After getting redressed, Blaine drove the two back to school just in time for the start of glee. Eyes followed the two of them as the entered the choir room hand in hand. They sat in the back row as Mr. Schuster called the meeting to order.  
Blaine stood up. “Mr. Schu, can I say something?” At the teacher’s nod, Blaine continued, walking down to speak to Brad the piano player then stand in front of everyone. “I owe everyone here an apology, most especially Kurt. The song I sang yesterday was inappropriate, it was sung in anger over a private disagreement. Kurt did not cheat on me and I hope he knows how sorry I am. I’d like to redo my song for Whitney week.” With that, the song started.  
“I found out what I’ve been missing  
Always on the run  
I’ve been looking for someone  
Now you’re here like you’ve been before and  
You know just what I need  
It took some time for me to see  
That you give good love to me, baby  
So good, take this heart of mine into your hands  
You give good love to me  
Never too much  
Baby, you give good love  
Never stopping I was always searching  
For that perfect love  
The kind that boys like me dream of  
Now you’re here like you’ve been before and  
You know just what I need  
It took some time for me to see  
That you give good love to me, baby  
So good, take this heart of mine into your hands  
You give good love to me  
Never too much  
Baby, you give good love  
Now I, I can’t stop looking around  
Each night, what this life’s all about  
Our love is here to stay, to stay  
Baby, you give good love  
You give good love to me  
Never too much, will never be  
So good  
Take this heart of mine  
Into your hands  
You give good love to me  
Never, never too much  
No, no, no, no no you give good love to me  
So good, so good  
You give good love darling  
You give, you give, give it  
You give good love to me  
You give good love baby  
You give good love darling  
You give good love to me  
Good love, good love, good love”

After this song ended, cheers and cat calls echoed through the choir room. Blaine smiled and glanced at Kurt, who smiling, had tears falling down his cheeks. Once Blaine sat back down in the chair beside Kurt, he was wrapped up in a tight embrace. “Thank you, that was beautiful,” he gave a watery smile.  
Blaine rubbed Kurt’s back “You’re welcome,” he whispered. They were not known for PDA around other people but knowing that their friends in the choir room wouldn’t care in the slightest, he gave Kurt a quick kiss. This cause another round of cheers and wolf whistles and good-natured jeers from the teens.  
Kurt stood up from where he was practically in Blaine’s lap and grabbed Blaine’s hand, his cheeks stained pink but a large smile on his face. “Yea, yea, yea” he muttered as they headed out the door. He glanced back at Finn “Head to Rachel’s, Finn” before they disappeared.  
Laughter and cheers, calls of “Wanky” and “Get it, Hummel” followed them out the door. But all were happy, things seem to be heading back the way they should be.

A/N-Okay, so a 6k one shot. But in all honesty that went a totally different direction that I had originally expected, but hey it’s up to the boys, right. Thoughts? Opinions/criticisms? Please share…


End file.
